Soshi Uidori
Soshi Uidori was one of the three daughters of the former Soshi Daimyo Soshi Taoshi and, like her father, was a gifted shugenja. Triplets Uidori and her sisters were born in 1133, the older of the three daughters of the Soshi Daimyo Soshi Taoshi and his wife Soshi Mutsumi. The youngest, Soshi Miroko, was hidden away by their father using magic shortly after their birth, as the birth of triplets were considered an ill omen within the Scorpion Clan, and trained as a ninja. Before her father left to fight in the War of Spirits, Taoshi gave the sisters three amulets, so that each could speak to the others regardless of distance. Her parents were slain by Hantei XVI's troops, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 57 so the older sister, Soshi Uidori, became the Soshi Daimyo. Her other sister Soshi Yukimi was the sensei of the Dojo of the Closed Eye. While the shugenja Uidori led the family, she sometimes got one of her sisters to trade places with her whenever their specific expertise was needed. Uidori possessed grace, charm, and diplomatic ability that made her well suited as daimyo. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Shadowed Tower In 1159 the existance of a group of traitors known as the Shadowed Tower came to the attention of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro. The Shadowed Tower's objective was to fracture the leadership of the Scorpion Clan and replace it with their own. Yojiro made a cabinet to deal with it, and Uidori was a member. A failed attack on a holding of the Tower was the proof of treachery within the cabinet, and Yojiro dismissed it. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Uidori was met by Miya Hatori, who was seeking what was happening a conspiracy at the heart of the Scorpion Clan. She spoke of the Shadowed Tower openly to the historian, telling the tower counted among their ranks maho-tsukai and Darkness-spawn. Uidori believed this feud between Yojiro and the Shadowed Tower endangered the Empire, so she would not participate. The Soshi Daimyo exposed she had sent the monk Chian to find Hatori. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 47-48 The insight about the internal conflict they had given to Hatori was to make him understand that it was a Scorpion matter, and that Hatori had to keep others away. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 64 Essence of Jigoku Soshi Korenaga, who was tainted while researching a new Black Scroll retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders in 1168, The Essence of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer proposed Uidori to enlist the aid of Soshi Natsuo, a expendable Scorpion due to his former membership to the Shadowed Tower. Korenaga had to watch Natsuo, and kill him if he strayed. Hired Killer (Tomorrow flavor) In 1169 Natsuo sacrificed himself by opening and using the scroll. He survived, but his body and mind became irrevocably damaged. The scroll was identified as the Essence of Jigoku. This event was instrumental in the appearing of Kali-Ma in Rokugan and the start of the Destroyer War. Test of the Jade Champion Uidori selected the Scorpion attendants in the Test of the Jade Champion, her sister Yukimi, Yogo Rieko, Shosuro Atesharu, and Soshi Shuuko. To Protect the Empire, by Brian Yoon Kochako family transferred to the Soshi In 1170, the Kuroiban uncovered a cache of scrolls within a small Shosuro outpost thought to be lost to the enemy. Among the scrolls Uidori found a record of the lineage of the Kochako family and the list of men they had quietly murdered over the centuries. Investigating about this family, she discovered that the people murdered were enemies or traitors to the Scorpion. During the Shadowed Tower activities many of the Kochako joined the conspiracy, and the family lose their credit. Seeing the potential of this family, she decided, with the permission of Bayushi Paneki, to combine the Soshi information networks to the Kochako killing skills to improve the assassin's network. Paneki agreed to transfer the control of the family from the Shosuro to the Soshi family. She came to the House of Summer Breeze and met the Kochako Daimyo Kochako Nikai, who accepted her offer. Scenes from the Empire VIII, by Brian Yoon Assassination In 1170 Uidori was targeted as part of Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the Great Clans. Uidori was successfully murdered. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Soshi Yukimi became the new daimyo. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Children Uidori bore several children, and Soshi Nahoko was her third childborn. Art of the Duel, p. 104 See also * Soshi Uidori/Meta External Links * Soshi Uidori (Reign of Blood) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders